


Dawni wrogowie

by Blackjack_490



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, miłość, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackjack_490/pseuds/Blackjack_490
Summary: Wojna się skączyła, a Voldemort zginął. Przynajmniej tak wszyscy myśleli. Nie była to jednak. Stał się on Tomem Malfoyem. Kuzynem Lucjusza i został nauczycielem w Hogwarcie. Harietta Potter - tak naprawdę nikt nic o niej niewie. Wkącu z kąd zna tajemniczą postać, która przybyła wraz z zmarłymi? Jak to możliwe, że wie, że Tom Malfoy to tak naprawdę Tom Riddle. I czy między nią a Tomem może powstać nić porozumienia? A może coś więcej?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle





	1. Chapter 1

Kim tak naprawdę jest Harrietta? Czy będzie ona w stanie wybaczyć Voldemortowi? A jeśli tak czy może być między nimi coś więcej niż przyjaźń?


	2. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie posiadam Percego Jacksona ani Harrego Pottera.

Wojna się skończyła, a Voldemort zginął. Przynajmniej tak wszyscy myśleli. Nie była to jednak prawda. Po tym jak Harry Potter rzucił klątwę na Toma Riedla ten upadł . Przed bitwą stworzył jednak sobie jeszcze jednego horkruksa. A był nim sygnet Slytherinu. Był to stary antyk. Pochowany został z samym Salazarem Slytherinem. Długo musiał go szukać, ale było warto. Mniejsza o to. Tak więc gdy Riedla dopadło zaklęcie, ten nie zginął. Zaczął natomiast odzyskiwać kawałki duszy. Jak? Do dziś tego nie wiadomo. Jakiś czas po bitwie ciała były zbierane. To wtedy Ministerstwo dowiedziało się o tym niefortunnym wypadku. Żeby nie siać zamętu wspomnienia związane z żywym Czarnym Panem zostały usunięte z pamięci wszystkich oprócz paru osób. Jedną z nich była Amelia Bones, nowa pani Minister. W nocy, w snach ukazała jej się Hekate, bogini magii i powiedziała, że Voldemort na razie ma osłabioną magię. Powiedziała także, że odzyska on ją, kiedy tylko na to zasłuży. Drugą i ostatnią osobą, która wiedziała o Czarnym Panie był Lucjusz Malfoy. Po wojnie naprawdę się zmienił. Stwierdzili zatem, że najlepiej będzie udawać, że Tom jest kuzynem Lucjusza, i byłym śmierciożercą. Żeby go kontrolować miał on zostać nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Harietta Potter była szczęśliwa. Wojna w końcu się skończyła, a ona mogła odpocząć. Wszyscy myślą, że ją znają, ale to nie jest prawdą. Nie wiedzą o niej praktycznie nic. U wujków nie mieszka już odkąd skączyła 12 lat. To wtedy dowiedziała się, że James Potter nie był jej prawdziwym ojcem. Owszem, adoptował ją przez krew, ale nie była jego biologiczną córką. Jej ojcem był Chaos, stwórca wszechświata, a ona pomimo śmiertelnej matki była nieśmiertelna. Była potężna. Można by powiedzieć, że jest drugą najpotężniejszy żyjącą istotą. Dołączyło się do tego to, że za pomoc w obu wojnach bogów, dostała błogosławieństwo każdego olimpijczyka, a także Hekate, Hestii i Hadesa. W tym roku miała wrócić do Hogwartu na 7 rok nauki. Jednak zanim to zrobi zamierza pomóc zmarłym przyjaciołom. Bo po co miałaby być panią Śmierci i Boginią Życia i Dusz, gdyby nie mogła przywrócić paru zmarłych do życia.  
Czy ludzie wreszcie zobaczą, że tak naprawdę nic o niej nie wiedzą? I skąd zna tajemniczą postać, która przybyła wraz z zmarłymi? Jak to możliwe, że wie, że Tom Malfoy to tak naprawdę Tom Riddle.


End file.
